Comitment to Love
by Zsa Zsa Sphynx
Summary: A Hikaru and Lantis love story. They are ready to take the plunge.


Engaging Ring  
  
I do own these characters, well, not Fuu, Umi, Clef, Ferio, or any of them, but I am Hikaru, and I do own me. Oh! And Lantisu is also mine. SO HANDS OFF!!!!!! Lol Just kidding. Please review, and try to be nice. This is the first story I have posted. ******************************************************************  
Lantis stood waiting outside the door of Magic Knight, Shidou Hikaru's room. He had a small black box rolling about in his left hand. He took a deep breath, put the box into his pocket, and knocked on the well- decorated door.  
  
"Lantis? Is that you?" A voice called from inside.  
  
"Yes," he had said it a little more shakily than he thought he would.  
  
"Okay." CRASH!! CLANG!! "Just a second!" BOOM!! "Uh-Oh!" SMASH!! THUD!! "Ow!!" Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. Creeeek.  
  
She opened the door and looked as magnificent as she always did for their dates. Fiery hair pulled back into a lovely French braid. Dark red ankle boots that flawlessly matched her dress, which fell off her shoulders and had long belling sleeves. The dress itself ended with small waves, and landed perfectly in the center of her thighs.  
  
Lantis was, as always, impressed, but today he had a little bit too much on his mind to worry about the little things, such as how they looked. You could tell this from the way he was dressed. Black turtleneck, with black pants, and un-shined black shoes. It was nothing special. He always wore that same thing around the crystal palace. In fact the only time he didn't wear it was when he went out on his dates with Hikaru. Well, that is every date, except this one. Of course, Hikaru didn't notice, nor did she care. All she cared about was the fact that her Lantis had come to pick her up for their date.  
  
Hikaru bounded the short distance from her doorway, to her boyfriend. She then happily clasped her beloved's arm. Suddenly, the smile disappeared from her face as she sensed her loves lack of happiness.  
  
She looked up at him, face filled with concern. "Lantis? What's wrong? Do you feel ill? Do you want to reschedule?"  
  
"No Hikaru, I'm fine. Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure Lanti-chan?"  
  
He began to blush at the name. Lanti-chan. A clever, loving name that had been created especially for him by his little fireball, Hikaru. Hikaru. Also know to him as his best friend, his beloved, his little legend, his happiness, his need, his love, his life, and hopefully soon to be his..  
  
"Yes, Hikaru-chan. I'm fine. I just. have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"NO!" He practically yelled at her. "I mean, it's political stuff, I can't talk about it. Besides, you don't like that stuff anyway."  
  
Hikaru was wondering why he was acting so odd? Maybe it was just political stuff, but to Hikaru it just didn't feel like that was the problem. Since, even though he wasn't supposed to tell her anything, he always did. No, that couldn't be the problem she thought as they walked, still clutching Lantis's arm. He seems more, well, nervous then anything else. Maybe it has something to do with tonight? Yeah. That feels about right. But what on earth, well, that is, what in Cephrio could make him this nervous? Oh well. No use getting gray hairs over it. Wait! I keep forgetting! I'm in Cephrio! I could just will for all the gray hairs I get to go away.  
  
Hikaru's mind went on with many other frivolous thoughts, until they came to the end of the hallway, which opened up into a very nice fancy restaurant. Clef had made this part of the castle so that he and Umi (and as an afterthought the rest of the couples in Cephrio) would have a nice place to go on dates. It had a high ceiling, with a large golden chandelier hovering over the dance floor, and a much smaller one centered above each of the 57 tables. These tables took up the majority of the space on the silver blue marble flooring. Wrapping around and behind the dance floor, which as you enter the slightly off center doors, lays to your right. It is pushed back slightly by the stage in the corner, where live music is played every night. Along the same wall as the musicians are four well-spaced sets of glass-paneled doors that lead you out into the night air, and onto a small balcony, only big enough for two people. It is the most perfect, most romantic place in all of Cephrio.  
  
Hikaru and Lantisu were seated immediately at a table not far from the doors or dance floor. They picked up their menus, even though they had been there enough times to have a favorite meal that they always got. Hikaru sat staring at the various appetizers, or rather, above and past them, at Lantisu's tense expression. Again, the thoughts rose in her mind as to why he was on edge. What put him there? Did it have anything to do with Hikaru? Once more, she decided it best not to let the reason for her beloved's discomfort plague her. Hikaru became determined to keep her mind off that subject, and simply enjoy dinner with the one whom in which she loves so much.  
  
Unfortunately, Hikaru cares too much for her Lanti-chan to not worry when he is this upset. The dinner was eaten in almost complete silence. This silence gave Hikaru more time to think. This time allowed her to worry, and every time she would simply pass it off as being nothing. Then Lantis would ask her to dance and they would dance, but once the dance was over there was silence at the table, yet again. This silence gave Hikaru more time to think. This time allowed her to worry.  
  
The entire dinner went this way. Finally, they had eaten their fill, danced enough to burn off all the calories from the food they just ate, and we're ready to go back to their rooms for some much needed sleep. Not a word was spoken as they walked out of the restaurant, or down the hall, but as Hikaru looked over she noticed beads of sweat on her concerned boyfriend's face.  
  
They got to Hikaru's door and she decided, due to his anxiety, she would not keep him any longer. Probably just needs a nice sleep, she thought.  
  
"Good night Lanti-chan. Have a good sleep." She didn't turn around to speak with him, but walked speedily over to her door. She put her hand on the knob, and began to turn it. He hasn't said good night to me, and he didn't try to give me the usual 'I'll miss you, I love you, see you tomorrow' kiss. Her eyes began to burn as she slowly pushed the door open.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a warm comforting hand quickly wrap itself around her left arm. "Hikaru, there is something I need to talk to you about. It's the reason I've been so cruel and heartless toward you tonight."  
  
She turned to face him. "Lantis, you have not been at all cruel or heartless to me. Not just tonight, but every time I see you. I know you have a lot on your mind, which is why I didn't ask any questions."  
  
"Hikaru, I, that is, you know I love you. Right?"  
  
"Yes, Lantis, but only if you know I love you?"  
  
"I know you love me," he took a deep breath, and then continued. "I just don't know how much. That's what makes this difficult."  
  
"Lanti-chan, what are you talking about? Makes what difficult?"  
  
About halfway through the word "difficult", Lantis began to kneel before his Magic Knight. He ended up down on one knee, and only a foot or so taller then the girl before him.  
  
Hikaru's eyes grew wide. Her heart began to race. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing. Could he? "Lantis," her voice came out unsteadily and timidly. "Lantis, what are you doing?"  
  
"Hikaru, since that first day, when you worried that I was hurt, I knew how much you cared. Not just for me, but for every living thing. How kind, how selfless you were, and still are, in everything you do. It never ceases to amaze me. You never cease to amaze me. I remembered what it was like to have your hand holding mine. So gently, so carefully. I remembered seeing the concern in your eyes. And everyday after that first, I longed to hold your soft, tender hand. I hoped and prayed to once again see those eyes, full of love. Not just any love. Love for me. Deep caring love. Now, looking back, you have been kind enough to grace me with not only your touch, and your full attention, but also with your compassion, and most importantly your love. I feel so blessed to have any part of your enormous heart. Regardless of if it is the entire thing, or if it is no bigger then the head of a pin." He paused and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black box, and gently pried it back on its hinges. He then reached inside the box and pulled out its contents.  
Hikaru had tears streaming down from her eyes, but could still make out what it was. It was a ring. The most beautiful she had ever seen. A large circular diamond in the center, with two smaller rubies on either side, and the outer most stone was a black onyx. She stood staring at it paralyzed. She knew what it meant.  
  
He began again, holding her left hand in his. "I have wished for your hand many times before, and this time I wish for it again. I wish for your hand in marriage. My Magic Knight, Shidou Hikaru, will you marry me?"  
  
She nodded vigorously, afraid words may not come to her as she choked on her tears. "Yes Lantis! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!"  
  
With that he smiled and placed the ring on her finger, "I love you too Hikaru."  
  
She stared at the ring for a moment, wondering if it were all real. Too many times had this same occurrence happened to her. Only then, before she could say yes to the question she so longed to be asked, the question that would eventually bind them together for all eternity, she would come back to the world of the conscious. It was just a dream. Like all the rest. It had to be. It was too perfect.  
  
Hikaru closed her eyes, knowing it would all be gone when she opened them. The ring, Lantis, the overwhelming joy she felt. All would be gone, pulled back to the dream from which it came. Her eyes were opened slowly. It was still there. All of it. It was no dream. No trick of her mind or heart. It was real. She began to resume the crying that she had halted in her time of disbelief. "Lantisu!" She managed to say through tears as she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same. Holding her close as the tiny droplets of joy and disbelief ran from her eyes.  
  
They stayed like this for what seemed like a lifetime and forever. Still, somehow when the embrace ended it felt too brief. Her emotions now under some kind of control, she could manage to speak.  
  
"Lantis, this is all so perfect. How long have you been planing this?"  
  
"Since our first date. That's when I first knew I was going to marry you."  
  
"I still can't believe it! Engaged! I. I. I have to tell Fuu and Umi!" She began to run off, then suddenly stopped and ran back. "Oops! I forgot to say goodnight to you." She put her excitement aside for a moment and gave him a proper goodnight. She kissed him lightly on his lips. "Goodnight, my fiancé. I love you." She kissed him once more.  
  
"I love you too Hikaru. Try not to stay up too late, we have a big day tomorrow my bride-to-be." She squealed with delight at the thought of being his bride. He gave her one kiss on her left hand, above the newly placed ring, one on her cheek, and a final kiss on her lips. The red head smiled at him, and then ran away. Faster then usual. Adrenaline coursing thoughout her entire body.  
  
Gotta tell Umi-chan. Gotta tell Fuu-chan. Her mind was racing along faster then her body. Telling those two phrases to herself as she sprinted down the hallway, and up to Umi's door. Lucky for her, Fuu, was spending the night there. Hikaru was invited, but had this date that Lantis said was important. So, she went with him instead of sleeping over. Now she was pounding on the door.  
  
"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! You guys gotta let me in! Please let me in! I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Hikaru. What is it? What's wrong?" Umi opened the door looking very concerned.  
  
"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan, you won't believe this! I was on my date with Lantis and."  
  
"Have you been crying?" Umi interrupted "WHAT DID THAT GUY DO TO YOU??!!"  
  
"Umi-chan, wait! You don't understand! He didn't do anything, except make me the happiest girl alive."  
  
Umi and Fuu gave Hikaru a puzzled look. "Miss Hikaru, I don't understand?"  
  
Hikaru extended her left hand and showed them her new favorite accessory. Umi's jaw dropped to the floor, then she grabbed her friend and dragged her inside. She did not let go of Hikaru until they were deep within her bedchambers, where the sleepover was being held. "Spill. Why do you have that ring? What happened?"  
  
"Will I have to start calling you Mrs. Hikaru?" Fuu said quizzically.  
  
"Yes, you will." Hikaru began to blush at her simple answer, which told so much.  
  
Both of her friends got huge smiles on their faces. "Tell, tell! What happened?"  
  
She stayed up late telling her story, and then talking about it mainly with Umi, who almost never sleeps at a sleepover. Umi was still talking when Hikaru realized how late it was. Fuu had gone to sleep hours ago, and now it was Hikaru's turn. " Hikaru, do you realize everything that you will have to do for your wedding? You still have so much planing to do. You still have to figure out who will be your maid of honor, what your dress will look like, what your bride's maid's dresses will look like, how you are going to wear your hair, what shoes you are going to wear, where the ceremony is going to be held, who is going to perform it, who you will invite, who will sit where, what kind of music will you." At this point in time Hikaru lost all consciousness and fell into a deep beautiful sleep, filled with wonderful dreams of her wedding day. 


End file.
